Better Off Just Friends
by greenchopstix
Summary: Sheldon and Amy get some life advice from their dear friends.
1. Chapter 1

Better Off Just Friends

**A/N: If you have concerns as to what direction this story will go, please find comfort in knowing who I ship. That is the only hint I will provide. Also, a**** quick disclaimer for any areas that come across too cheeseball, lets face it, I cant help myself.**

Leonard and Penny sat on the living room couch of Apartment 4A. Penny snuggled close to Leonard allowing him to wrap her arms around her. The two had just made up after having yet another argument.

Turning towards Penny he said, "You know what's great about our relationship? We get in these huge fights and somehow in the end we always make up and find ourselves back in each others arms."

Penny kissed his cheek before responding, "That's how I know we have a lasting relationship. We are really good at communicating and expressing how we feel."

Leonard nodding in agreement, "I am positive that whenever you stomp your feet and slam your door, it's a good indication that your mad at me. "

Penny let out a laugh and leaned in to give Leonard a kiss.

Leonard cut the kiss short at the sound of Sheldon's voice traveling through the paper-thin walls.

"Amy… Amy! The relationship agreement states…."

Penny made a face and let out an irritated sigh, "Oh Amy, same story, different day. Poor girl bit off more than she can chew when she got into a relationship with that weirdo."

Leonard added almost ashamed, "I hate to admit it but Sheldon is kind of stringing Amy along, albeit unintentionally."

"Leonard, do you know what we should do? We should sit them both down and have a talk, a good honest talk. Lets face it, as hard as it is for us all to admit, they both would be better off as just friends."

Hesitating at first he reluctantly agreed. "I hate admitting that you're right. But the longer this goes on the harder it's going to be once it all comes to a crashing end."

Penny shook her head out of pity, "One day Amy's going to finally realizes he's not going to change. I just hate for it to be years from now."


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard and Penny agreed that they would go forward with their plan to have an honest talk with Sheldon and Amy. They cared about their friends and didn't want to see either of them get hurt.

Leonard managed to muster up the courage and knocked on Sheldon's bedroom door.

Sheldon's voice came from the other side, "Come in."

Unsure as to how to begin the conversation, Leonard hesitated before entering the room.

"Hey buddy. I heard you from the living room, everything ok?"

Sheldon sat on his bed and continued to stare intently into the book he held in his hands.

"Everything's fine Leonard, what would give you the impression on otherwise?"

"Well I heard you talking to Amy and…

Leonard tried his best to lead Sheldon into the conversation and continued, "…It sounded like you both were… "

Sheldon didn't take the bait, he continued to stare expressionless into his book.

"Sheldon, can you please just listen and put down your book? Besides, haven't you read that book on trains a hundred times already? Every time I come in here you're reading that damn book!"

Not caring to hide is annoyance; Sheldon carefully closed his book and slowly set it on his bedside table.

"Look Sheldon, this isn't an easy conversation. But as your friend, as your best friend I want to have an honest conversation with you, about Amy."

Sheldon sat up straight, a look of concern spread across his face "About Amy? Is something wrong, did something happen?"

"No! Well, yes… sort of."

Leonard continued, "Look Sheldon, I know that change is a difficult thing for you but have you ever put in any thought to what its like for Amy?"

Sheldon with a perplexed look, "What its like for Amy? As my girlfriend she gets to brag about being in a relationship with one of the most brilliant scientist-"

Leonard cut him off, "Have you put in any thought to how much your hurting her?"

Sheldon furrowed his brow in confusion and repeated Leonard's words, "Hurting her?"

"Sheldon, I know Amy is your first girlfriend. You may not realize this but you're hurting her. Its clear to everyone that Amy wants more from this relationship. Things that you are not able to give her."

Sheldon was silent and look down at his hands.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say? I can see… everyone can see how much she hurts. I don't mean to come off as an asshole but you need to realize, maybe you both would be better off as just friends."

Continuing to look down at his hands Sheldon finally spoke, "I would never hurt Amy."

"I know Sheldon, I know. You don't mean to, but it just happens."

Leonard felt bad for giving his friend the cold hard truth but decided to follow through.

"Remember last week at the movie theatre? They got a new photo booth installed and Amy had to practically drag you into there?

Sheldon tried to speak, "I…I… Amy she… I then…"

Sheldon failed to piece the jumbled mess of his words together.

Leonard continued on, "She had to practically strong arm you into taking a few pictures. Now I'm sorry for being blunt, good boyfriends shouldn't have to be forced to share those types of moments with their girlfriend."

Leonard wasn't sure if it was his straightforwardness that stunned Sheldon into silence but he knew that deep down Sheldon agreed that these words were true.

[Flashback]

After the movie credits Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy proceeded into the theatre lobby.

Leonard walked hand in hand with Penny. Lingering not too far behind Amy leaned over to Sheldon, "Don't you just love double date night? I wish I could tell 13 year old me it does get better!"

Sheldon shot Amy a look, "Amy please and let's exit carefully and quickly so we are not trampled to death. After that disappointing film I would not be surprised if a few people turned into the Hulk out of pure rage."

Once in the lobby, Penny and Amy headed off to the bathroom. Leonard and Sheldon headed over to examine the new photo booth.

Leonard took one look at the price sticker attached to the side of the photo booth, "Five dollars for four tiny little pictures!? Not going to happen." Leonard exclaimed.

Sheldon peered carefully into the photo booth, "Looks like the type of thing Penny might enjoy."

Leonard thought for a moment, "You're right, this will definitely give me boyfriend points!"

After seeing Penny, Leonard took her arm and pulled her straight into the photo booth. You could hear their laughing and giggling as the lights flashed behind the pulled curtain.

Sheldon and Amy stood by and waited patiently.

Once Leonard and Penny were finished and retrieved their pictures they turned to head towards the exit.

Penny paused before turning towards Sheldon, "Wait! Sheldon why don't you and Amy take a few pictures."

Everyone was surprised when Sheldon simply replied with "Fine." and proceeded to sit in the booth.

Amy approached excitedly but was immediately perplexed as to how the both of them could fit into such a tiny space.

Stepping carefully into the booth, Amy tried to twirl and squat her way into a position that would allow her to be shown in the picture but wouldn't make Sheldon to uncomfortable.

Amy was starting to feel defeated and offered up the only solution she could think of.

"Sorry Sheldon, maybe you should take the first two pictures and I'll take the last two. There's no way we can get one together, it's just too small of a space."

Amy reached to pull back the curtain when Sheldon spoke, "Now hold on. For this one occasion I would not object if you were to….

Holding his breath he finished, "…sit on my lap."

Sheldon was careful not to make any eye contact and focused intently on the display screen ahead of him.

Amy taken off guard by his words allowed it to sink in. She carefully positioned herself onto her boyfriends lap.

Amy tried her best to play it off as 'no big deal' but if she was being honest with herself, she was absolutely giddy inside.

Leonard and Penny stood right outside the booth waiting for their two friends. They seen the lights flashing behind the curtain but Sheldon nor Amy made not one sound.

[End Flashback]

Leonard looked at his friend. He knew in that moment that Sheldon was processing the weight of his words.

Trying to somehow offer some form of comfort Leonard added, "If you think about it Sheldon, nothing would change. You and Amy would still be close but there wouldn't be the pressure of 'boyfriend and girlfriend'.

Sheldon finally replied, "I would never want to hurt Amy. I suppose in the end you are right. I'm unable to give Amy everything she wants."

Before leaving the room Leonard turned to his friend one more time, "If you need me to be there with you when you talk to Amy, just let me know, I'm here for you buddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The bolded part later in the story is suppose to be what is occurring on the stage. Hopefully that makes sense when reading through :)**

Penny knocked on Amy's door. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness at the conversation she was going to have.

Amy opened the door with a surprised smile, "I get to meet my boyfriend later for a university lecture and I received an unexpected visit from my bestie? This day keeps getting better and better!"

Penny tried her best to sound excited, "Hey Ames! Sorry to just pop-in on you."

Amy stepped aside to let her friend in, "Penny, mi casa es su casa."

Penny forced a smile, "Right. Well the reason why I came over, I wanted to talk with you about Sheldon."

Amy continued to smile, "to talk about my sweet babboo, whats up?"

Penny started to pace back and forth, "Look Ames, maybe you should sit down for this."

Amy's smile slowly faded from her face and she obediently took a seat on her sofa trying to prepare herself for what was to come.

"Amy, were besties, right? So you know everything I'm about to say is honest and for your well being."

Amy listened intently and nodded in agreement.

"There have been many girls nights where you have made it very clear you would like a physical relationship with Sheldon."

Penny continued to pace and plowed the conversation forward, "The thing is, I have known Sheldon for 7 years and he's not going to change. Not only are you setting yourself up to be hurt and be rejected your also forcing him into a position. Does that make sense?"

Amy tried her best to object, "I hardly think I'm forcing Sheldon into anything, you know how stubborn he is-"

Penny stopped pacing and took a seat next to Amy.

"Exactly Amy, he's stubborn and he's not going to change. You have to ask yourself, how many times are you going to be rejected before its finally too much?"

Amy was starting to feel defensive, "But Sheldon and I have a connection. We are intellectually compatible and we laugh at each others jokes…."

Penny put her hand on top of Amy's; this was the hardest conversation she's ever had to have.

"Raj and Howard are super close and they laugh at each others jokes too and you know what, their just friends. Their best friends and nothing more."

Amy fought back her tears and quivered a response, "So you're saying that even though Sheldon and I label ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend…. Were really not?"

Feeling bad for her friend, Penny bit her lip before continuing, "Amy, I just don't want you to hold yourself back. If you and Sheldon were just friends, nothing would change and you know what, you would still have that possibility of having that physical connection with someone else. You would have the best of both worlds."

Amy fell silent unable to fight the feeling of hurt by Penny's words.

Penny continued to press on, "Remember how we had to drag him to that play, we all wanted to go and he whined like a baby. He played his Gameboy the entire time! Don't you want someone that's on the same maturity level and can enjoy the same things as you and not have to be coerced?"

Amy stuttered a response, "I…I suppose that would be nice."

[Flashback]

Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy took their seats in the audience. Sheldon let loose a loud sigh and Leonard shot him a look.

Leonard turned to Sheldon and said in a stern voice, "If your going to act like a baby you should have just stayed home."

Sheldon retorted back, "Its Amy's choice for date night and need I point out that Penny's the one who brainwashed her in choosing to watch a silly play."

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "What's your point Sheldon?"

Sheldon leaned slightly across Penny's lap towards Leonard so he would clearly hear his words, "My point? My point is for you to get your woman in line!"

Rolling her eyes Penny chimed in, "Relax Sheldon, maybe you'll be surprised and end up liking it."

"Doubtful, I'm a man of science not a hippy and don't try to trick me like last time. I'm more than aware that this is one of those estrogen filled romantic plays."

Amy patted Sheldon reassuringly on the arm; "It will be okay Sheldon, besides I brought a little surprise along in my purse."

Sheldon's curiosity was peaked; he peered down towards Amy's purse. She slowly opened it to reveal the Gameboy tucked away inside.

Sheldon grinned from ear to ear and looked back at his girlfriend with pure admiration. Amy interpreted the look on his face as a silent thank you.

Sheldon leaned forward to retrieve the Gameboy from her Amy's purse when she quickly shut it closed.

"Not so fast Dr. Cooper. One condition, after the play we share a cup of tea and I have your undivided attention while discussing stimulating topics."

Sheldon without hesitation agreed, "Done!"

He mentally patted himself on the back in victory. Jokes on her, they did that nearly every night anyways.

On most nights, if neither had to work late, Amy would come over and they would converse about each other's day over tea. Many weekends they would find themselves simply 'hanging out'. A lot of times it would be in silence reading books or watching a documentary, but for the most part simply enjoying each other's company.

As the play continued on, Amy, Penny and Leonard had tears streaming down their faces. The play was known for being a tearjerker. Every once in a while Amy would steal a glance at her boyfriend who continued to play his game.

Penny clutched onto Leonard and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Amy looked for comfort and found the courage to link her arm under Sheldon's. To her relief he was completely focused on his game and did not pull away.

Amy's attention was consumed by the scene taking place on the stage.

**_Female actress: "I found you and I'm not letting you go without a fight!"_**

**_[Female actress runs to catch up with the male actor]_**

**_Female actress: "You love me, I know you do! Tell me please, just please tell me!"_**

**_[Male actor turns towards female, he grips her shoulders unsure if he's going to pull her in or push her away. He pulls her into a deep kiss]_**

**_Male actor: "From the day I first laid eyes on you, you've known… _**

**_Male actor: "…I love you."_**

Amy felt her heart skip a beat. She glanced up at Sheldon the same way she has done many times throughout the play. But this time, he was looking right back at her.

Amy stared back frozen like a deer in headlights. She felt like she should say something but her brain could not formulate any words.

Sheldon leaned over and whispered into Amy's ear, "Me too…."

[End Flashback]

A few minutes passed in silence while Amy processed the truths of Penny's words. Finally managing to speak, "The last thing I want to do is push Sheldon further than he wants to go."

Penny nodded her head in understanding, "Exactly Amy and that's why its probably better for you two to just be friends."


	4. Chapter 4

Penny walked into apartment 4A where Leonard was waiting.

Feeling accomplished for her good deed she strode over to his side.

Leonard unable to hide the grin that crossed his face, "How did it go over at Amy's?"

Penny shook her head before responding, "It wasn't easy, but I was honest and Amy seemed grateful. How did it go for you?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "As well as can be expected. I'm just thankful that Sheldon listened and seemed to understand."

Penny looked aimlessly around the room, "Speaking of, where is he?"

Leonard with a smug expression, "I just dropped him off at the University. He was supposed to meet Amy there for a lecture. Talk about perfect timing, it would give them both the opportunity to talk."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

Leonard reached for the phone and answered, "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Cooper. Oh no, Sheldon isn't in… I see… just one moment…"

Leonard turned and asked Penny, "Did Sheldon tell you when he was taking the train to Texas for the Cooper family reunion?"

Penny shook her head, "Not really. Oh, but it might be written on the calendar in his room!"

Leonard gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and quipped, "That's why I love you, your smart and beautiful."

Speaking back into the phone, "Hold on Mrs. Cooper, I'll go check Sheldon's calendar in his bedroom. It will just be one moment."

Leonard and Penny entered Sheldon's room. While trying to read the calendar Leonard accidentally knocked Sheldon's book off the bedside table.

"It looks like he is leaving on the 16th. Uh-huh… Amy? I'm not quite sure I can ask him to give you a call when he gets home. Ok great, good talking to you as well."

Leonard finished and hung up the phone.

Turning again towards Penny, "Did Sheldon mention anything about Amy attending the family reunion? Mrs. Cooper was asking if this would be Amy's first time going to Texas."

Penny looked dumbfounded, "No one said anything to me. But I don't think she would want to go Amy has mentioned that Mrs. Cooper doesn't exactly approve of their relationship."

Leonard shook his head and corrected, "Mrs. Cooper adores Amy. She just has this reverse psychology thing going on with Sheldon, that's all."

Penny's stomach turned into knots, she was starting to have second thoughts on their good deed.

"Leonard, do you think we did the right thing?"

Leonard leaned down to pick up Sheldon's book that fell to the floor. When he lifted it up, what seemed to be a thin strip of paper fell from its pages onto the floor.

Penny picked it up and took one look at the item she held in her hands and burst into tears.

Leonard rushed over to see what was wrong; he looked at the paper in Penny's hands and realized it wasn't a simple piece of paper. It was actually the photo booth pictures they had taken.

To his surprise, Sheldon and Amy had big smiles across each of their faces. In all of the pictures Sheldon had his arms wrapped around Amy protectively. He noticed a light blush to Amy's cheeks as she leaned her head against Sheldon's. If he had not seen the evidence with his own eyes he would never have believed it.

Leonard's facial expression changed to that of horror, "What have we done?"

Speaking in mumbled sobs Penny cried, "We have to stop them Leonard! This is all our fault!"

They both ran out of the apartment and down the stairs. They needed to get to the university before Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Sheldon…"

Sheldon slowly looked up at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Hello Amy " he said with a weak smile.

Amy set her bag down and walked hesitantly forward. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking.

"I know today's agenda calls for a university lecture, but do you mind if we just talk for a little bit?

Sheldon out of instinct headed towards Amy and reached out his hand ever so slightly. For the first time Amy either didn't notice or she chose not to take it.

Amy was without a plan and didn't know where to begin. She walked right past him and peered out the window behind Sheldon's desk. She was trying to focus on anything and everything but him.

Amy forced words to come out of her mouth, "I talk to Penny today and she was making some very valid points… about life.

She fought the pain she felt in her heart and continued, "More specifically… about us."

Sheldon made his way over to Amy and stood next to her in front of the window. His mind was working as if putting puzzle pieces together.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that I too had a conversation today with Leonard about that very same topic."

Amy turned to look up at Sheldon, but once she turned to meet his gaze she couldn't focus. Amy tried to speak but it came out in an incoherent stutter.

Taking a deep breath she apologized, "I'm sorry Sheldon, I'm having trouble formulating my words today. I need to sit down."

Sheldon gestured to offer his desk chair but Amy had already taken a seat on the floor. Unsure what to do or say next he quietly took a seat next to her.

Amy was the first to break the silence that passed between them, "I'm sorry Sheldon. For all those times I've pushed you out of your comfort zone. I'm sorry and you deserve better than that."

Sheldon closed his eyes and desperately searched for the courage to say something, anything, "I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry for all the times you've wanted more and not being able to give it to you."

Amy tried to mask her words with fake confidence. She thought maybe if she sounded confident, she would believe what she was about to say.

"Penny says that I'll be happier, that we will both be happier."

Sheldon picked up where she left off, "One things for sure, nothing will change. We'll still be the very best of friends and we'll still share late night conversations over tea, and still play counterfactuals and go to the zoo together and … and…" Sheldon's voice trailed off.

Amy tried her best not to give away any hint of the pain she was feeling.

She wanted desperately to end the conversation before she burst into tears. She managed to get the words out of her mouth, "So it's decided then, better off just friends?" It came out more as a statement then a question.

All Sheldon could give was a half nod in acknowledgement to what was being said.

Amy stood up before adding, "I know we were suppose to attend that lecture today, do you mind if we take a rain check?"

Sheldon stood up and nodded his head in agreement.

He watched Amy pick her bag up off the floor as he leaned against the wall for support.

Amy turned to Sheldon and offered a half smile.

"Good Day Sheldon Cooper."

"Good Day Amy Farrah Fowler"

He watched as she draped her bag over her shoulder and started to turn away from him. Without even realizing, her name once again escaped his mouth. Sheldon called out, "Amy…"

Turning once again towards the sound of her name Amy paused.

Sheldon took in a deep breath before continuing,

"Amy, in a world where I didn't have so many phobias and wasn't such a coward. I would tell you everyday how much you mean to me and that I love you."

The sides of Amy's lips titled into a soft smile and she said, " and in that world, id be patient and confident and… and beautiful. A million times more beautiful then Penny even."

Sheldon locked his eyes onto Amy's and responded, "That already exists in my world."


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard parked the car in front of the University parking lot. Penny opened the door before the car even came to a full stop.

"Leonard what have we done? What have we done!?" Penny could not help but repeat the same sentence over and over.

Leonard ran his fingers nervously through his hair. Feeling nothing but regret he said, "We should have just minded our own business!"

They ran to the lecture hall and browsed through the seats but they did not find Sheldon or Amy.

Leonard trying not to panic squinted his eyes trying to think of where they could possibly be.

"His office, they must be in is office." Leonard exclaimed as he ran in that direction.

Without thinking they pushed the door open and called out for Sheldon.

At first glance they couldn't see anyone but then Penny looked down at the floor and noticed part of Sheldon's legs peaking out from behind the desk.

Leonard unsure as to what he should do started to apologize, "Sheldon I'm so sorry we need to talk. I'm so sorry, we'll fix this I promise!"

Leonard called out Sheldon's name a few more times begging for him to just respond.

They could finally see Sheldon shuffling to his feat. When Sheldon came out from behind his desk his hair was disheveled and his lips were flushed red.

Sheldon let out an exasperated breath but continued to say nothing.

Amy slowly stood up from behind Sheldon's desk, her cheeks giving her away with an obvious blush and her lips swollen into a deep pink.

Penny, confused and at a loss for words could only mouth, "Amy?"

Leonard was quickly absorbing the scene unfolding before him and tried to speak but Sheldon held up his hand and stopped him before he could even get out the first words.

Sheldon couldn't help but allow all his frustrations to flow out, "No, I am sorry Leonard I am done making compromises for you. Need I remind you that last week I allowed you to have a Babylon5 marathon and you know how much I hate Babylon5. And the week before that I allowed you to have Chinese food on pizza night which wrecked havoc on my digestive system."

Sheldon stood at full height and continued, "I know why you're here and I'm sorry but Amy and I have a relationship agreement which has been both signed and notarized and therefore Amy and I being 'just friends' is not an option. Sorry Leonard, that's how the law works!"

Sheldon turned and took Amy's hand and proceeded to lead her out of his office. He shook his head in clear annoyance at Penny and Leonard.

Sheldon turned to scold Leonard one last time before leaving and added, "And you know what? I have some friendly advice for you as well. Get your woman in line!"

Amy let out an unapologetic "Sorry" as she followed Sheldon out of the office.

Leonard and Penny stared at each other in utter shock.

Leonard confused asked, "Did that just happen?"

Penny nodded her head, "Uh-huh"

Leonard continued, "We agree from this day forward we stay out of other peoples relationships and only focus on our own?"

Penny again nodded her head, "Uh-huh".


End file.
